The production of a feed gas for hydrogen synthesis using gasification requires the use of a catalyst to adjust the hydrogen to carbon monoxide ratio by the water gas shift reaction, EQU CO+H.sub.2 O.fwdarw.CO.sub.2 +H.sub.2
and, if alcohols are the desired product, to crack hydrocarbons to a mixture of hydrogen and carbon monoxide, by the reaction, EQU C.sub.n H.sub.m +(n/2)O.sub.2 .fwdarw.nCO+(m/2)H.sub.2
Both of these reactions must be done in such a way as to not promote the formation of carbon, an undesired byproduct. Conventional catalyst systems and methods for these reactions require the use of noble metals such as nickel, molybdenum, and the like, or of alkali materials such as potassium, sodium, and the like. Further, conventional catalyst systems and methods do not suppress carbon to the desired extent. Typical of these and other gas production operations are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 233,861 to Jerzmanowski; 1,295,825 to Ellis; 1,875,923 to Harrison; 1,903,845 to Wilcox; 1,977,684 to Lucke; 1,992,909 to Davis; 2,405,395 to Bahlke et al; 2,546,606; 3,922,337 to Campbell et al; 4,726,913 to Brophy et al; 4,888,131 to Goetsch et al; 5,143,647 to Say et al; and British patent GB 461,402 (Feb. 16, 1937).